A Brother More Like Me
by GoldenDiscord
Summary: Canada can't find his brother, America, anywhere. But he comes across Frances, still sore at America for choosing England as his brother. Soon enough they become brothers. But America isn't too thrilled at that.


"America? America? Oh, where did he go?" Canada asked himself as he wandered aimlessly around the forrest. He and his brother, America, had been playing hide and seek and...apparently the little Canadian had done a really good job at hiding. He didn't even try to. He was just naturally good at not being noticed. It was a trait he didn't really like. He wasn't like America, whom everyone noticed. Everyone sort of mistook him as his brother. But Canada could have never gotten mad about that. He never got mad over anything. He much rather preferred being happy. But right now he wasn't too happy. He was lost. The trees were so tall and there were so many, that,Canada feared they'd just gobble him up ad he'd never be found again.

"Come on, America, this isn't funny." Canada said nervously to the woods, hoping his brother would hear. The only response he received was the rustling of the leaves. Canada sighed and sat down on the ground. He hugged his knees to his chest and tried to hold back tears. America would always get upset when Canada cried. He said it made him look "girly". But America would at least always try to cheer him up. Oh, where was he now? Canada tried to think of what his brother would tell him. He knew it'd be something like, "Dude, why are sitting on the ground? Go look for me or you might never find me."  
>God America could really be a flat out jerk. But he was a jerk cause he spoke what needed to be said which was hardly ever nice. Canada sighed and stood up. He knew there was no use sitting and feeling sorry for himself, even though he'd much rather do that. So he kept on walking.<p>

He wasn't sure if he should walk silently or call out America's name. He found the later choice a little embarrassing, even if he was the trees were the only one that could hear him. As the little boy kept walking, he noticed that it was getting brighter the farther he walked. It took him a minute to realize, it wans't exactly getting brighter but the tree's were getting thinner in number. He saw a path out of the forrest. He squealed with excitement as he ran towards the end. He didn't know if America would be there, he was just glad to get out of the forrest.

"Stupid Britain! What does he have that I don't that America would want to be his brother?" Canada heard a far away voice ask. He stopped dead in his tracks. He ducked behind the nearest tree.

"I offered him my hand cooked food!" the voice groaned, "And he just ran over to Britian. POOF! Just like that. Can it be i've lost my charm and appeal?" The voice scofffed, "No! Why would you think such a thing? Your more beautiful now then ever! It's America. He simply has no taste."

_America? How does he know my brother? _Canada wondered. He peaked his head out just the slightest bit. He wanted to see who the voice belonged to. _Maybe he could help me find my brother! _

The little Canadian crept closer the the clearing of trees. He saw a path, and a person with flowing, blonde hair walking down the path. At first, Canada wasn't sure if it was a man or a woman. But as the person came closer he noticed little stubs of hair growing on the persons chin. He looked sort of nice. But scary at the same time. Canada wished he was brave enough to run up to the man and ask him how he knew of his brother. But his timidness held him back.

The man was still musing to himself as he began to walk by the tree Canada stood behind. Canada knew if he was going to talk to him, it had to be know. He might never get another chance to find AMerica. He'd be trapped in the forrest forever. He could never have pancakes ever again. Plus he had brought nothing to use to get maple surup from the trees.

"Excuse me, Sir!" Canada cried shyly. That thought seemed too much like a nightmare. He refused to let it come true.

The blonde man heard the little voice and turned to it.

Canada was shuffling out of the woods. "Excuse me, Sir, but can you please help me?" He asked sort of quietly.

The blonde man just stared at the little Canadian. He looked confused.

"America? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off with your new big brother?" The man scoffed angrily. He sounded disgusted by every word.

"What? I'm not America. I'm-I'm Canada." The little boy explained.

The blonde man looked skeptical.

"Well, 'Canada' how come you look just like him, hm?" The man asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"huh, i don't know. It's just that...well we're brothers and..." the little boy began,

"What? I didn't know America had a brother." The man said more to himself. "So tell me, America's Brother, what's your name again?"

"Um, I'm Canada." The boy replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Canada, my name is France. What are you doing here all alone?" France was smiling but Canada couldn't decide is it was a smile or a smirk.

"Well I was playing hide and seek with my brother and well...i got lost. And I'm trying to find him." Canada answered quietly.

"Well there's no use in looking for him now. He's off with his _new _brother." France said coldly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Canada asked nervously. The little Canadian wasn't sure really wanted to know what Mr. France meant.

France explained the episode of what happened earlier with him and England and how America chose the British one over him.

Canada was in shock when he heard the story. America had chosen a new brother. Canada began to wonder if he had been replaced. Of course he had been, really. He also began to wonder if it was because America didn't like him. All his life, Canada thought if he and America weren't brothers America would want nothing to do with him. Now he had found a way to get away from Canada. Canada knew he was practically defenseless without his older brother. He didn't know what he'd do with himself. This was all too much for the young nation to take in. So he burst out crying.

"Now, now, don't cry!" France comforted as he patted Canada on the back.

"But America is gone! Gone forever." Canada wailed.

France bit his lip. He had to think of a way to cheer the young boy up. His hysterical breakdown was putting the older nation out of sorts. Then he thought of something. Of course the idea had been floating around his mind since their paths crossed. So he decided to put it into action.

"Would it make you feel better if I became your new big brother?" France asked hopefully.

Canada looked up at the man with wide eyes. "Really? You'd do that?" He sniffled.

"Sure. I think we can both benefit from it; it'd be fun." France said. But him mainly. Oh it'd kill England when he found out France got the a say in the new land.

Canada wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to live the rest of his life without a brother and he didn't think America would want to even be his brother now that he had found England. But then again he didn't know this guy. What if he was some kind of rapist or something weird like that? But Canada couldn't see that being possible. He seemed nice...enough. And the possibility of having another big brother was just too good to pass up.

"Okay." Canada smiled.

"Perfect! Oh wait till England here's about this! I can't wait to see the look on his face. Oh how jealous he will be when he finds that I got a little nation of my own! And not to mention the cuter one. Oh, Canada, I think we're going to get along just fine!" The Frenchman said as he hugged his new little brother. Canada hesitantly hugged back. He like Mr. France. He was glad to have him as a brother even though he certainly would miss America. But at least he had something new to look forward to. And whatever it was, Canada was retina it would be interesting.

**THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! I still have plans for a few more chapters. So please review, reviews are the main thing that inspire me! **


End file.
